


The Wedding Video

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But mainly Kenzi's, Completely disregards chunks of Season 5, F/F, Family, Fandom Stocking 2016, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, No Dagny, POV Multiple, Past Kenzi/Hale, Romance, Season/Series 05, Tamsin Lives, Tamsin gets her happy ending, Trick Lives, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: Someone had to document the happiest day of Bo Bo’s life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking for klutzy_girl. Upon seeing weddings in your likes, I was immediately inspired to write this, and you gave me a perfect chance to do a Bo/Tamsin fix-it and give Tamsin her happy ending. I hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays!

 

Kenzi _refused -_ at _least_ eight times now - to detach herself from the camcorder. The way she figured it, no one else would be documenting possibly the happiest day they’ve all shared together, and _someone_ needed to. Other than taking pictures, which were lame compared to _actual_ footage that could be watched _over and over again_ \- they’d be thanking her later - Kenzi couldn’t think of a better way to document this occasion. Besides, this was Bo’s extra special day, and this would be only one of Kenzi’s _many_ presents to her.

The first major concern was following the two brides wherever they went on their _super big day!_ Kenzi had gotten an early start with the rest of them, already tracking down Bo as she took an early morning bath and just barely steering clear of the soap bubbles being fired at her. She followed her bestie around the apartment after making her a _highly_ delectable breakfast, and then it was out onto the town, doing some last minute shopping.

They’d made it early to the banquet hall since Trick didn’t want them anywhere near the Dal Riata, for reasons neither of them could figure out other than that he was planning a surprise. Kenzi intended to get inside the room that had been booked for Bo, both to offer her services _and_ to catch a glimpse of her dress, but when a door was slammed in her face after Bo insisted it was bad luck for Kenzi to see the dress, well, she reassured herself that there were plenty of other people to track down and stalk.

Tamsin was absolutely _impossible_ to find, and it was probably because the Valkyrie didn’t want to be found.

Still, there had to be _someone_ else to interrogate.

“Kenzi, please,” Trick gently pushed the camcorder out of his face and continued to arrange the presents on the _already_ overflowing table. And the wedding wasn’t for another five hours!

She pulled back, making sure she got plenty of gratuitous shots of said presents, but then meandered back to Trick. “Soooo, Trickster, you brought champagne, right? Please tell me it’s the good, ridiculously high-priced stuff.”

He rolled his eyes, but a small, indulgent smile tugged at his lips that there was no way she could miss. He _did_ have something planned. She would have to tell Bo, if only she was allowed _in._ “I swear, all I’m ever good for is my spirits.” _And don_ _’t you forget it._ “And yes, among other more _important_ things, I brought champagne.”

 _“Gimme gimme gimme.”_ She pulled one hand away from the camcorder and held it out to him expectantly, but he wasn’t biting. _Typical._ Kenzi shot him a glare when it was clear he wouldn’t hand just _one_ bottle over, then had a brilliant idea. “I’ll make sure Bo forgets about whatever it is you’ve got planned for her if you send a bottle my way. _And_ I’ll keep said bottle discreet.”

Trick relented with a heavy sigh that was usually reserved for her. “Yes, for fae sake. We certainly don’t need a drunk camerawoman _before_ the wedding. Or even at the reception.”

“Thank you!” Kenzi pecked him on the cheek and shot off to find her next victim.

* * *

 

“Four and a half hours left to go before the wedding,” Kenzi narrated, keeping up a steady litany of how the day was progressing to ensure her audience wouldn’t grow bored. “Kenzi here, giving you the 411 on anything and everything Bo Bo and Tam Tam wedding related. I haven’t seen the cake yet but believe me, I’ll _know_ when it gets here.”

Her excitement skyrocketed when she caught sight of a patch of curly hair turning down a hallway, and she walked as quickly as possible without making the camera _too_ shaky.

Apparently, the hunted knew he was being followed, for he rounded a corner and caught Kenzi off guard.

She clutched her heart and shot him a look of outrage, but dressed in jeans and his usual leather jacket, with a suit slung over his shoulder, Dyson’s dazzling smile was just as perfect as the man himself. Kenzi quickly remembered her audience. “And here’s the best man himself,” she introduced, “notorious shape shifter and rockin’ detective Dyson.”

“Surprised you don’t have your dress on yet, Kenz,” he scolded, his smile not yet faded and calming some of her jittery nerves. 

Kenzi, however, bristled at the thought of _that_ dress. “Not that I don’t love Tamsin and all, but that dress is downright _impossible_ to walk in. Just wait ‘till I start having nightmares about it. And that color! Ugggggh!”

Dyson chuckled, but only because _apparently_ he hadn’t seen it yet. “Yeah, well, when you have your own wedding then…,” he abruptly broke off once it dawned on him what he had said, but Kenzi couldn’t see his face because her eyes were already lowered, along with the camcorder. She barely registered it as Dyson allowed his carefully wrapped suit to drop to the carpet, but she did feel his strong arms winding around her, Dyson pulling her close and letting Kenzi rest her head against his chest, keeping time with his loud and steady heartbeat. “I’m so sorry, Kenzi,” he murmured, the rumble of his chest serene, in a sense. “I lost myself for a minute there, and there’s no excuse…”

She didn’t blame him, no, she still blamed herself. The wedding, the happy ever after that had never been.

But it didn’t break Kenzi’s heart to give her Bo to Tamsin, it filled it with light and love and laughter.

“Hale would have been happy to see Bo so happy,” Kenzi quickly cut in, definitely wanting to get off of _this_ topic. Dyson nodded once and let what remained of his apology go, though he still hugged her against him until Kenzi figured she could stand on her own again. She would have to cut that part from the footage, although, it was fitting to have Hale mentioned here today. He would have looked absolutely stunning: immaculate suit, white fedora, a smile for her alone.

“He would have.” Dyson pulled back slightly, thumb tilting her chin up, “And he would kick my ass right now if he knew you weren’t. Now go on and get dressed. I’ll hold your camcorder.”

It was the right move, just so long as she thought of Hale’s dark, smiling eyes trailing over her.

* * *

 

The reception was even better than the wedding, but maybe that was because Kenzi had already used up all her tears and could now focus _entirely_ on drinking herself to numbness. Thoughts of Hale had plagued her all day, and Trick’s shocker of the century: handing over of the Dal Riata’s ownership to Bo, finally giving her a steady source of income which meant, oh yes, _two_ lifetimes of free drinks for Kenzi, had only distracted her for so long.

Dyson was a much better distraction, as he didn’t complain once when she wanted to dance with him, yes, a _fifth_ time. He just wrapped his arms securely around her and pulled her effortlessly across the dance floor as if she weighed nothing, knowing exactly why her heart was so heavy and determined to alleviate it.

The wedding had been beautiful beyond words and best of all, it was captured forever on camera.

Now where the hell had she left that thing?

* * *

 

Bo scrolled through the footage, exasperated at Kenzi’s overeager commentary and yet promising herself that she would see her soon enough, right after her and Tamsin’s honeymoon. Kenzi’s footage of the actual ceremony, however, took her breath away at its up close and personal angle, and she could even hear Kenzi sobbing softly in the background.

Tamsin was beautiful in a cream dress that complemented Bo’s own. They had both agreed on the same color, though the designs were drastically different, each fitting their personalities. Her bride’s was long and flowing, flowers threaded through her hair and a small set of collapsible wings extending from the back of the dress, a touch Bo hadn’t expected. Bo’s own was a bit shorter and mostly lace, hugging her form perfectly just as Tamsin’s arms would.

“You gonna put the camera down and enjoy the real thing?”

Bo turned the device off and shoved it onto the cluttered nightstand, grabbing Tamsin’s hand and pulling her into bed, mindful of preventing both their dresses from tearing. She figured Tamsin probably didn’t care, but Bo could be sentimental when she had good reason to be. And she’d be wanting to see her winged bride again in that dress _real soon_.

She tipped Tamsin so that she was pinned underneath her, wondering if her hands would ever want to stop brushing through that silky blonde hair.

Hell yes, Bo roared, because this time she could have her cake and eat it too.

* * *

 

Tamsin woke in Bo’s perfect arms the following morning, champagne and chocolate dipped strawberries on the nightstand, Bo tucked in close to her heart where she belonged.

It was her last life and it was the only one that really mattered.

**FIN**


End file.
